


Happy Valentines day 💓 💗 💛 💖 💕 ♥ 💓

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Valentine's Day, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Alfred and Yao celebrated valentines day together ❤
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Happy Valentines day 💓 💗 💛 💖 💕 ♥ 💓

Alfred walks through the door and excitedly announced his arrival, holding out a boutique of roses, a stuff panda plushie and a big heart shaped box of chocolates for his loving husband Yao, only to discover nothing but silence saved for meows from Hero and Lingquin who were sleeping in their shared bed. Alfred carefully walked looking around for his husband softly calling out his name until he finally reaches their bedroom door. He carefully opens the door and witness his lover in nothing but a long and elegant red qipao Chinese traditional dress, with a matching decorative fan and his long brownish-black hair pulled up in a tight bun held by a flower clip. He turns around and Alfred sees the beautiful natural makeup that lines his beautiful face and makes him look even more gorgeous if that was even possible. Yao tries to speak but is quickly pulled into a kiss by his horney bunny of a partner. "My, my can't you ever wait with your needs there Tùzǐ ?" Yao teases as he gasp when he feels Alfred lifted him up and carry him to their queen sized bed and kisses him all over leaving a path of hickeys, bites and open kiss marks as he quickly and carefully removed the dress until his lover is complete nude saved for the make-up and his long hair brushing over his chest and giving such an naughty yet innocent look. Alfred quickly makes work of removing his clothes and glasses, putting them to the side and quickly dives into his lover's mouth and body drinking into his beauty and tasting his sweet loving juices of his sweat and cum. "Qǐng bùyào dòu wǒ~" Yao moans in frustration and Alfred giggles before he gives him a wink and a kiss before finally lifting his legs over his shoulders and pushing his whole length into Yao's asshole filling him all the way making him cry in pleasure as he claws his back like a cat. "Gěi wǒ gèng duō, qǐng bùyào tíngzhǐ~" Yao moans and Alfred obeyed his command by moving faster and faster hitting that special spot that makes Yao crazy and craves him even more than ever. "Wǒ ài nǐ, gèng duō bǎobèi~" Yao screams and cries to the heavens above thanking the ancestors for blessing him with such a beautiful and passionate lover. Alfred pounds into him hard and fast making him cry, scream and moan louder and louder each and every time he hits that special spot and soon enough Yao begins to feel a feel himself about to cum and begs his lover to help him release the pain. "Qīn'ài de, wǒ kàojìn. Qǐng wǒ jì!!!" Alfred smirks and wishper into his ear in a deep voice. "Cum for me babe." Yao finally loses it a screams as loud as he can. "Wǒ ài nǐ měiguó!!!~" Yao cums over his stomach, chest and face while Alfred cums deeply inside of him and carefully pulls out and cuddles his sleepy lover, running his fingers through his hair. "Wǒ ài nǐ měiguó, yǒngyuǎn bùyào líkāi wǒ." Yao whispers as he falls asleep with a quiet yawn. Alfred kisses his forehead and whisper into his ear. "I'll never leave your side my angel, I'll always be here forever." With one final soft kiss on his sleepy lover's lips Alfred final falls asleep with dreams of thier beautiful future together under the beautiful moonlight.


End file.
